1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of endoscopic apparatus, and more particularly to endoscopes having modular connection for varying attachments and which are capable of rotating the image they present for viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopy is a well known technique for viewing the internal region of a body not otherwise viewable. Such viewing is accomplished by introducing into the body an endoscope capable of optically communicating visual information regarding the interior of the body to a viewer or to video imaging equipment. The endoscope typically is a long, slender body with an image capturing portion at one end (the distal end) and a handle or other manipulating means at the other end (the proximal end). The endoscope typically includes various lenses, a fiber optic cable light source, and a camera. The camera is often located in the proximal end since in many cases the camera is larger than the area into which a viewing device may be located (i.e., the camera is larger than the diameter of the endoscope body). The video imaging equipment includes various video processing devices, a video monitor and/or video recorder which is capable of presenting video information received from the endoscope to a viewer. Thus, a video record of a relatively inaccessible region of the body could be viewed live or from recorded tape.
Advances in the microminiaturization of charge-coupled devices (CCDs), and similar solid state imaging hardware have made possible the reduction in size of the electro-optical endoscope. In addition, the wide variety of available shapes and configurations of endoscope bodies, and the development of flexible endoscopes, allow penetration into more convoluted interior regions of a body. This type of endoscopic probe has enabled deeper penetration and viewing of internal regions of, inter alia, the human body. The advent of monolithic CCD arrays and similar image hardware have also improved the image resolution attainable by endoscopic imaging techniques.
Endoscopes have found applications in a wide variety of disciplines, including dentistry, medicine, mechanical repair, aerospace applications, etc. - anywhere there is a need for remote viewing of a small, inaccessible region and/or recording what is seen. Often, activity is required in an area which is not directly viewable. For example, the medical practice of arthroscopic surgery, certain cardio-surgical procedures, etc., are done with remote instruments through the smallest possible opening in the patient. These procedures, which could not be accomplished without a clear view of the work area, are done using the required instruments in conjunction with an endoscope - the operation being done via a video monitor.
In the practice of dentistry, the X-ray machine has been the predominant imaging tool used to record and view dental and periodontal structure. Hand held tools having mirrored surfaces provide visual access by the dentist to many, but not all areas of the mouth not directly viewable. Such tools, of course, have the further limitation that they provide only a small image, and, were such desired, they offer no capability to provide a permanent record of what the dentist sees. Of particular relevance to the present invention are dental applications of endoscope technology, however the significance of the present invention to other applications of endoscopic technology must not be overlooked.
Certain devices are finding their way into the market which allow a dentist to both view regions not directly viewable and to record and monitor any region within the patient's mouth. These devices are improving in versatility and accuracy, but still there are significant limitations in the state-of-the-art. For example, the existing art is incapable of providing for varying the field of view and/or angle of view of the device to suit different applications and needs; is incapable of providing adequate illumination of the imaging target area; cannot be adequately sterilized (to prevent cross-contamination); is incapable of rotatably presenting the image to vary the relative up/down orientation; etc.
Thus, there is a present need in the art for an endoscopic apparatus capable of providing for varying the field of view and/or angle of view of the apparatus to suit different applications and needs, which is capable of rotatably presenting an image for viewing, and which is capable of a high degree of sterilization.